Karena Kebahagiaan
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi akar dari semua ini, dari catatan kecil yang tertuang disaat perasaanku tak dapat dituangkan dengan memencet tuts piano –suatu hal yang cukup aneh bagiku yang selalu 'mengadu' pada grand pianoku dalam perasaan apapun, sampai-sampai seseorang becanda dengan mengataiku lebih mencintai pianoku daripada dirimu–. A Drabble. Warning inside.


**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Hiramuya**

**Karena Kebahagiaan © YukaSvanidz  
**

**Warning: Author yang baru mencoba masuk di kancah FFn, dan juga sejujurnya belum nonton seluruh episode Hetalia. Jadi fanfic ini sepertinya OOC dan jelas AU. Mungkin typo(s) bertebaran.**

**AusHun, slight PruHun**

* * *

Terbangunlah aku karena tak kutemukan apa-apa di sampingku. Ketika kubuka mata, barulah kuingat bahwa aku sendiri. Baru kuingat semuanya telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi eksistensi wanita berambut panjang coklat manis yang akan menyambut bangunku. Gendang telingaku takkan lagi menangkap gelombang suara yang berbunyi 'Roddy…'

–Entah mengapa fakta ini masih tak dapat kuterima begitu saja, Elizaveta–

Aku tahu persis, hidupmu adalah hidup pelancong. Aku dapat membacanya dari masa kecilmu yang penuh petualangan, sampai-sampai kau disangka anak lelaki. Aku tahu betapa dirimu suka sekali mengerjain kelenjar _Adrenal_-mu untuk mengeluarkan hormon _Adrenalin_ lebih banyak. Kau berbeda dariku, yang lebih menyukai hidup yang tenang dan tidak begitu menyukai petualangan.

Mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi akar dari semua ini, dari catatan kecil yang tertuang disaat perasaanku tak dapat dituangkan dengan memencet tuts piano –suatu hal yang cukup aneh bagiku yang selalu 'mengadu' pada _grand _pianoku dalam perasaan apapun, sampai-sampai seseorang becanda dengan mengataiku lebih mencintai pianoku daripada dirimu, yang tentu saja, tidak benar–

Aku selalu ingin memberimu kebebasan untuk melakukan segala sesuatu, tetapi segala sesuatu ada batasnya, bukan? Terkadang aku kesal melihatmu yang terlalu bebas bagai burung liar, padahal di rumah ada yang menunggumu untuk kembali. Roderich Edelstein selalu menunggumu tiba di rumah, mencoba membagikan fakta bahwa hidup rumahan tidak selalu berarti buruk. Sialnya, aku sering kehilangan kesabaran dan memarahimu, dan kamu selalu menundukkan wajahmu. Suara sesunggukan akan menjadi balasan atas kemarahanku.

Aku memang salah, Eliza. Aku selalu terbawa emosi, dan menyesalinya setelah itu. Tetapi entah mengapa aku selalu terperosok ke dalam jurang yang sama. Dan entah mengapa permintaan maaf sangat sulit terucap dari mulutku.

Oleh karena itu, disaat kau lebih memilih untuk diam dan selalu pergi diam-diam untuk berpetualang, aku tidak heran. Kucoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memarahimu, mencoba memupuk rasa percaya, dengan mendiamkanmu disaat kau muncul dari pintu depan rumah sehabis pergi melancong.

Namun, saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi melancong dari hidupku, aku tetap tak dapat mempercayainya. Tak percaya akan keputusanmu. Kau tinggalkan aku dalam rasa sepi. Dan kurasa, kau benar. Kau tak salah. Memang aku kesepian, tetapi, rasa kesepian yang hanya melukai diriku jauh lebih baik daripada keramaian yang melukai kita berdua, bukan?

Kita karam. Kisah kita berakhir tragis. Perahu yang kita buat dan layarkan di samudra kehidupan telah hancur. Bocor dimana-mana. Kau lari dari perahu itu, menyelamatkan dirimu.

Kau benar, Elizaveta. Orang yang berdiam di perahu itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dan orang bodohnya adalah aku. Aku yang masih bingung kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari perahu karam itu. Aku yang masih heran kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berpisah dariku.

Meski keheranan itu telah berjodoh dengan jawaban. Jawaban itu adalah kehidupan kita selama ini. Kuingat, disaat perahu itu terombang-ambing ombak samudra yang tak terkendalikan, kita masih bertahan sekuat tenaga. Meski perahu itu telah bocor sana-sini dan tubuh mewahnya telah retak sana-sini. Meski tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar –seingatku, selalu ada minimal tiga hari dalam seminggu kita melancarkan perang dingin–. Meski tali cinta telah terputus total. Dan disaat perahu itu tak tertolong, insting seorang manusia normal akan terjun ke laut, mencari sekoci. Dan kau telah mendapatkan sekoci itu.

Berniat hendak jalan-jalan, ketemukan sekoci itu. Sekoci yang dikendalikan oleh seorang pria yang bermata merah bagai rubi. Dari atas perahu yang hendak karam ini, kulihat kau bercengkrama dengan pria itu. Aku tahu siapa dia. Sahabat kita selama ini. Jujurnya, hatiku sesak. Bukan cemburu karena kau akrab dengannya. Bukan. Tetapi cemburu dengan kemampuannya untuk membawamu dalam kenyamanan.

Dari kapal yang hendak karam ini, aku mengambil langkah untuk terjun ke laut. Sama sepertimu, aku menemukan sekoci, tetapi kosong. Tanpa eksistensi. Dari sini dapat kulihat betapa nyamannya kau bersamanya.

.

.

.

Dapatkah kau lihat aku tersenyum?

.

.

.

Aku serius sekali ini. Aku tersenyum tanda kebahagiaan.

.

.

Kebahagiaan karena kau telah menemukan hidupmu. Kebahagiaan karena kau telah menemukan tempat baru untuk menetap. Kebahagiaan karena kau tidak ikut karam dengan kapal yang sudah kita buat. Dan, kebahagiaan karena kau telah menemui seorang yang tepat untuk menikmati hidup bersama.

Kulihat, sesampainya kau dengan ia di daratan, kalian membuat kapal baru. Aku sampai belakangan, dan kulihat kau menyambutku. Tak ada lagi pertengkaran. Namun kusadari, semuanya berubah. Kapal baru yang kau buat tak mengizinkanku menjadi penghuni barunya. Kapal itu milikmu dan miliknya. Milik kalian. Dan akan digunakan oleh kalian untuk mengarungi samudra kehidupan yang telah menantang.

.

.

.

Tapi, tak apa.

.

.

Karena kebahagiaan bagiku adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia.

.

**End**

* * *

Halo, semua!

Perkenalkan, namaku Tracy, tapi penname-ku YukaSvanidz :D

Aku author baru disini, dan drabble ini fanfic pertamaku...tapi aku udah tau website ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pas udah punya akun yah aku pake buat kasih koment fanfic aja, hehehe :p

*baru datang udah bawa" nama angst aja =="*

nah berhubung aku pendatang baru, tolong kasih review yah sama fanfic ini? karena jujur saja, aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimanakah fanfic yang umum dipublish disini. aku taunya dunia fanfic kpop...hehehe :p

kasih kritik juga boleh kok, pasti saya baca ^^ *sebenernya lebih butuh kritik karena saya rasa fanfic ini TIDAK JELAS!*

kalau memang kelewat aneh yah saya akan ini...

arigatou sama yang udah baca + kasih review! :D


End file.
